Welcome to the Galactic KND
by The Hoxtotron
Summary: It has been two months since Nigel Uno has left to join the Galactic KND. He is assigned to be leader of a new team. Unwilling to discard the memories of his friends back on Earth, his conviction may falter. But will it hinder his progress in the mission? (Cover Image rightfully belongs to Kroizat on Deviantart, the one who inspired me to do this story.)
1. Chapter 1: A New Mission

**Hey people. It's been a long time since I've published any stories, but I've decided to make one focused on an old cartoon series that I have regained a love for. Its name is Codename: Kids Next Door, a show of a worldwide organization dedicated to fight adult tyranny. **

**This story will take place two months after OPERATION: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., the KND series finale. I felt both depressed and unsatisfied on how the ending went, so I've decided to make a fanfic story on Numbuh One's adventures in the GKND. So for nostalgic fans of the series, it's here to be enjoyed.**

**I do not own KND. If I did then this story would be on air by now…**

**P.S.: I can't do acronyms, so no acronyms in this story… Sorry KND diehards…**

* * *

_/_

_Initiating archive access…_

…

…

_Data memories found…_

_Launching program…_

* * *

**===Chapter One: A New Mission===**

**/**

"Who is this?" A lime green, three-eyed humanoid alien asked, opening the door to the villa.

His slit pupils glared down at a bald child, standing outside the door carrying a small package. The child wore a white space suit with red accents, and pale grey gloves and boots. His azure pupils looked up at the alien, unfazed by the hostility of his glare, or the fact that his hand travelled to the pistol holster on his waist.

"I have a package for Mr. Revmidor. It's his delivery of his planetary cake, which I bet he is eager to taste." The child politely answered, holding up the package to the alien.

The alien wrinkled his nose, catching the scent from the package. "I can obviously tell from the smell." The alien replied, before pinching his nose in disgust.

"Come." He then beckoned to the child. The child followed the alien into the villa. The two of them continued walking across the corridor, filled with futuristic diagrams and paintings, hung securely on the metal walls.

They then came to a thick steel door at the end of the corridor, and the alien knocked on it lightly. The door then gently swung open, revealing a rather tomato-colored plump, frog-faced alien, dressed in a light blue suit. He was seated comfortably at his desk, typing at his hovering laptop before looking up at the alien guard and the child.

"Yes? What is it, Tiniac?" The frog-faced alien asked.

Tiniac the motioned to the child, who still held the package in his arms. "He has your delivery of cheese, Mr. Revmidor."

"Does he have any weapons in his possession?" Revmidor asked.

"No sir." Then Tiniac wrinkled his nose once again. "Though I strongly believe that the scent of the cheese alone can knock out an entire herd of Grudons."

Revmidor chuckled. "I know that you're not fond of cheese, Tiniac. But to me, I embrace that scent like my own mother. Come, show this young child to a seat so he can show me the full potential of Rimborg's finest cheese."

The child sat down on a hovering chair, before placing the package onto Revmidor's desk. As he opened the package, he spoke. "I guarantee you sir, that this cheese can surpass any cheese in the Southern Quadrant of the galaxy."

Then, Revmidor gave the child a curious look. "Oh, and what planet are you from? You don't look like any of my previous delivery boys."

"Planet Earth, sir. I'm new to the cheese company of Rimborg. I came there to earn a better income than on my planet." The boy coolly replied.

"Earth, hmm. I remember that it's a small planet in the Northern Quadrant of the galaxy. Seems quite the distance for you to travel, is it not?"

"Yes, it certainly is." The boy replied, as he took out a large round block of cheese from the package and laid it on the desk.

Rubbing his webbed hands in glee, Revmidor took out a small pocketknife and cut off the first chunk with precision. He then popped the chunk into his large mouth and chewed it delicately. He ate thoughtfully, and without warning, his large figure fell backwards and crashed to the floor.

As if on cue, the boy whipped out a small laser pistol hidden in his boot and fired a red laser at Tiniac. Poor Tiniac was sent flying backwards and tumbled to the floor as well. A large charred hole formed on his suit, eliciting a pungent burning smell.

The boy then took out another pistol from his second boot. This time, he fired it at the unconscious body of Revmidor. A large, glowing, azure cube exited the barrel of the pistol and enveloped Revmidor's body before shrinking.

The boy delicately picked up the glowing cube and examined it. Inside, Revmidor lay trapped within the cube's core.

"_Najun Revmidor _of the planet _Krann_, my name is Nigel Uno, codenamed Numbuh 1 of the Galactic Kids Next Door. For your crimes of child slavery and weapons smuggling, you are under arrest." The boy said dispassionately, a smirk crawling up on his face.

Numbuh 1 then pulled open the drawers of Revmidor's desk, where the poisoned cheese still lay in the middle. Emptying several sheets of paper and envelopes, his eyes lit up as he found what he sought.

In his fingers, was a gold-plated amulet, attached to a thin cord to wear around the neck. In it was the inscriptions of a mysterious writing: _Para Nevade Acromme Mite, Pervade Prikat Mite…_

* * *

/

_Three hours later…_

_Galactic KND headquarters, Council Room…_

The Galactic KND headquarters was a colossal tree house, floating on one lone asteroid. Its violet leaves gleamed in the blackness of outer space, shining like the stars. To Nigel Uno, it made the improved KND Moonbase seem like a shrub in comparison. But then again, it housed hundreds of thousands of the best KND operatives the universe had to offer. So surely, standards must be set pretty high.

Numbuh 1 stood at the end of the rectangular glass table, as several high-ranking GKND operatives sat around. At the head of the table next to Numbuh 1 sat Numbuh 32.9x20, Supreme Leader of the Galactic KND.

His name was Briggs Kornworth, from the planet of Noflock. He joined the Galactic KND at age ten five years ago. And now, even as a teen at 15 years of age, he became the head of the Galactic KND interstellar command.

And Nigel had to admit, he admired Numbuh 32.9x20. In his personal point of view, he is seen as an older brother to almost every operative in the Galactic KND. His military bearing which made him more of a soldier than a teen, and his toff personality made him more admirable and charismatic. Almost like Numbuh 274 back on Earth, only that he's much more humble.

His jet-black hair grew down to the back of his neck, and tied into a small stubby ponytail. He wore a blue jacket with a pale cream undershirt and pants, with large black boots.

Strapped to his waist was a M92 laser pistol, and a large electrical bola staff, split in half on the other side. His looks received the attention of many female operatives in the Galactic KND, though many of them lacked the self-esteem to even approach their Supreme Leader.

"People," he said. His red pupils gleamed with enthusiasm and charisma, as he held the amulet. "In my hand is a key, to what I believe may bring an end to the conflict between children, teenagers, and adults all across the universe."

His other hand then travelled to a large metallic pad and pressed a small button. Immediately, a large holographic projection appeared from the pad, revealing a glowing transparent crystal, which gleamed in the council room. Several of the council looked at the crystal, gaping in awe at its splendor.

"From our research," he continued. "This artifact has the potential to be a weapon of unfathomable power. If we could take possession of it, it will prove to aid us in the near future."

A gelatinous alien child spoke out. "Or to the Teenagers or Adults, should _they_ find it first."

"Don't fret, Numbuh 856i. Numbuh 1 here has already seen to that." Numbuh 32.9x20 smiled as he motioned to Nigel.

An alien with an eagle for a head, wings and talons at the arms, and horse for a lower torso. "I take it that you know the exact location of this artifact."

"I'm afraid not." Numbuh 32.9x20 sighed. "We _will_ find what we seek."

He then turned to Nigel, who looked back in surprise. "But in the meantime, Numbuh 1." He spoke.

"Yes, sir?" Nigel asked, straightening his posture.

Numbuh 32.9x20 continued. "The council and I have discussed about you, and I can safely say that we are impressed by your progress. Within two months in the Galactic KND, you have proven yourself to be a valued operative."

"Thank you, sir. But I would not have done it without the training under you." Nigel saluted.

He chuckled lightly. "As humble as you are skilled and devoted. But you were always the bravado during your missions, are you not?"

Nigel did not respond, as he flushed slightly upon the remark.

"Anyways, I plan to assign you a team to take charge of." Numbuh 32.9x20 then took out a piece of paper and passed it to Nigel.

"A _team_?" Nigel asked, completely flabbergasted, taking the piece of paper.

"Exactly. That piece of paper contains the names of three of our best operatives from all the other Quadrants of the galaxy. Each operative is uniquely suited to compensate for one another's skill."

"But-But, sir!" Nigel stuttered slightly in protest.

Ever since he left Earth to join the GKND, he did not want to join a team. He did not want these new team members replace the joyful memories of the times that he had shared with his teammates back on Earth. It would be discarding what he would have remembered of them! He wouldn't want to do that!

But it seems that Numbuh 32.9x20 had understood what thoughts raced in Nigel's mind, for he then spoke out gently. "Numbuh 1, I sincerely understand what you are going through. Every GKND operative has gone through the same thing as you, even myself. My advice to you is that you should treasure your memories with your friends, but don't let those memories cloud your mind. You still need to focus on your mission."

He stood up and placed a consoling hand on Nigel's shoulder. "And just because you're assigned to a new team, doesn't mean that you ought to forget about your teammates. You should nonetheless try and socialize with these three, and get to understand them. Is that clear, Numbuh 1?"

Nigel conceded. "Yes, sir."

"Excellent. You will meet up with them at the planet Colonia, at the Capital of Tosbon. According to sources, there is a high amount of adult activity in the capital. One of these three operatives is not yet an official member of the GKND, but he has a lot of potential. This mission would be a great way for you four to test your skills, and a way to see that this operative could handle the GKND."

"I understand, sir. I will see to them." Nigel saluted again.

"I will arrange for a travel carrier to bring you to Colonia, without attracting the attention of the Teenagers or the Adults. It will arrive tomorrow at dawn, so pack your bags and get a good night's sleep."

Nigel saluted again and walked out from the room. "Good luck, Numbuh 1. May the GKND guide you."

* * *

**/**

**End of Chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Operatives

**===Chapter 2: Two Operatives===**

* * *

_Tosbon, Colonia_

_Two days later…_

Tosbon was a lively city, it had several futuristic skyscrapers towering over the dry docks, as several cruisers landed or took off into space. Despite this seemingly bustling city, it had lush vegetation surrounding it. As the name of the planet Colonia suggests, the Kerrs, a race of humanoid squid-faced aliens, only recently had colonized it. However, they have already established much more than basic forms of civilization. Soldiers, traders and builders thronged the docks.

Nigel Uno stepped out from one of the smaller cruisers as the shutter banged on the ground with a metallic thud. As he heaved his bags with both arms, he heard a voice call out to him from the throng.

"Numbuh 1!" A young boy, roughly the same height as Nigel, appeared from the crowd.

Walking over to the boy, Nigel asked, "Yes? Who are you?"

The alien boy held out his hand, to which Nigel grasped and shook. "My name is Purtal Agner, codenamed Numbuh 3.26. I'm from the planet Cockrum." He responded to the handshake eagerly with both hands.

Nigel remembered that he had been told of Purtal. He has yet to officially join the Galactic KND but as he was the best operative in his planetary branch, he gained knowledge and awareness of the Galactic KND. This mission would be a test to see if he would have the potential to join the interstellar organization.

But Nigel did not anticipate his codename to be 3.26. _It had the same numbers as…as…her. He did not have an enjoyable last meeting, not even a chance to say goodbye. And now he can never see her ever again… _He immediately dismissed those thoughts in his head. He had to remember what Numbuh 32.9x20 had said: "_My advice to you is that you should treasure your memories with your friends, but don't let those memories cloud your mind. You still need to focus on your mission."_

Purtal had slicked, dark blue hair that curled slightly at his fringe. His indigo-colored skin was easily made noticeable, along with his three-toed feet and prehensile tail. His glowing lime-green eyes shone even in the morning daylight, coupled with a bright grin.

As the two of them walked across the street, carrying Nigel's bags, the earthling made an effort to strike up a conversation with his newfound acquaintance. "How is it in Colonia, Numbuh 3.26? It seems such a lively planet to me."

"It has a certain beauteous look to it. That is, until the Kerrs tear down the forests to build more cities. The forests have such magnificent animals from what I have heard from the local natives; it would be such a shame to tear it all down. No doubt the work of the Teenagers. They just don't seem to respect the cultures of the locals here, they just want to line their own pockets with money and power." Purtal called back over his shoulder, in a somewhat remorseful tone.

"It seems so, it's akin to our conflict with the Teenagers and the Adults. It all just seems like nothing but confusion between this series of wars, especially so with the Teenagers. They subjugate us, walking over youngsters as if they were slaves, and no matter what, desire for more, and more, and more."

"My dream is that we may put an end to such triviality," replied Purtal earnestly.

Nigel then let out a smirk. "So while you dream on, I will act and fight. We'll then see who will succeed first.

Purtal's head drooped slightly. "I apologize, sir. It was merely an expression of my honest opinion." His voice felt a wounded edge.

"No need to apologize, but use your words wisely. And by the way, it is said you left the recruitment post under Numbuh 67_β_, did you not?" Nigel asked, lowering his voice down from anyone who could eavesdrop, as the two walked past an adult Kerr carrying a small crate of trading goods.

"I did, sir. Numbuh 67_β _seems too…how should I say, ill tempered to be a competent instructor. And I heard more than exciting details about you, sir. If I were to work in the Galactic KND, I can hardly imagine a better leader and mentor than yourself." Purtal replied, lowering his voice as well.

Nigel felt a small surge of pride as he spoke, "Well, I shouldn't be surprised by that. I _am_ considered the best operative on my planet." The two cautiously stepped aside to avoid a small alien girl that dashed past them.

"So, where will we be going?" Nigel asked.

"We will be arriving at our meeting place, a small hotel reserved for children only called The Eye, constructed just up North in the city. It has not yet been fully expanded, but it has already begun to accommodate guests. Another operative, Numbuh 20.035 waits for us there."

* * *

/

The Eye was an average, two story building with a dome-shaped roof colored steel-gray. Like the name suggests, a large, holographic eyeball glowed above the entrance, blinking at a few seconds' intervals, before looking in other directions.

As Purtal has said before, the building has yet to be completed, but nonetheless has several alien children crowding around the lobby, chatting, eating, drinking or gossiping. The interior of the lobby and the second floor for hotel rooms, have already been well furnished. Painters and builders walked in and out of the hotel, carrying their supplies and tools.

The workers in the hotel were also children, if he could tell. The girl at the reception was (without offense), rather abnormally large with green-scaled skin, especially around the sides. But she was polite and courteous, and quickly saw to it that Nigel's bags were taken up to his reserved room.

And there at the lobby, sat what Nigel believes to be Numbuh 20.035, a glass of some alien beverage laid on a coaster, and was tinkering with what seems to be a rectangular casing with wires jutting out from them on his lap. His eyes scanned the wires, repeatedly ringing the ends of a circuit together with a pair of rubber gloves. But as he caught glimpse of Nigel and Purtal, he placed his curious-looking gadget onto the table and stood up.

Numbuh 20.035 was a tall and lanky, humanoid boy, who wore a red skin-tight suit with black space boots. Strapped to the top of his frizzled, black hair, was what Nigel believed was to be a pair of goggles. For some absurd reason, he reminded Nigel of an old, close friend back on Earth.

As Nigel held out his hand to shake, the alien operative raised his eyebrows in curiosity at Nigel's gesture, before letting out an embarrassed chuckle and grasped the Earth operative's hand. "Shaking hands is how you greet one another back on Earth? Human customs still elude me, even after I read all about your planet."

"And I thought I was the one unfamiliar to intergalactic customs." Nigel chuckled as they shook hands. "Speaking of which, what's your name? And what planet are you from?"

Numbuh 20.035 let out a wide grin. "I'm Cheri, a Tuffle."

Nigel raised his eyebrows in surprise. "Wait a minute… I thought all Tuffles were wiped out by the Saiyans decades ago?" Nigel had read about the Tuffles from the GKND Archive files when he first joined it. It is said that the Tuffles were a race of highly advanced and technological aliens. However, they were all eradicated by a ruthless and barbaric race that shared the same race as them, known as the Saiyans.

Numbuh 20.035, or Cheri, rather than being offended, let out a grin. "They were, actually. But a few fortunate civilians were able to escape from the Saiyans and went into hiding at other planets. Thank goodness my great-grandparents were some of the lucky ones."

Nigel nodded and smiled. "I would like to know more about yourself, Numbuh 20.035. How did you get to join the Galactic KND?" He asked, lowering his voice as he mentioned the secret children organization.

Cheri spoke cheerfully as he sat back down, tinkering with that gadget of his. "Well, I was born on the planet of Orilla, where is was raised by my Tuffle parents alongside the native race of Asgard. In my early years, I was already considered a genius, thanks to my Tuffle heritage and Asgard upbringing. I soon joined their KND, and became their head technician and weapons manufacturer for years, before I was selected into the GKND roughly three weeks ago."

"You must be quite the genius for you to be selected personally into the GKND. And how is it there so far?"

"I know right?" Cheri laughed, as he continued, "It's been interesting conversing with the other scientists, nerd stuff and all, trading cards, video games, you name it. But I'm working on something new, something that can super-engineer seeds of all species from all planets and accelerate their growth. That way, we can grow more treehouses and expand KND influence on different planets."

His smile then faded. "Unfortunately, my notes and blueprints have been stolen, by Teenager's no doubt. Without those, my work will be held back for quite a while. So…" his eyes raised up to look up at Nigel. "Can I make a request, for you to help me find them? I have already met the fourth operative who is helping me in my search, Numbuh 42x44. He's a good guy with the muscle, and quite the fixer."

"So where can he be?"

"There has been a high number of suspicious activity from the Teenagers in the Southern part of the city. He's gone there to check it out."

/

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**

* * *

**I hope you guys are entertained so far. Has anyone noticed how I based Numbuh 3.26 on Nightcrawler from X-Men? It just came to mind after the X-Men movie, even though he never appeared. But I needed a stealthy guy in Nigel's team, and who could be more awesome than a nimble guy who can teleport for stealth. Anyways, please feel free to put your own opinions in your reviews! And advice my story to any other KND diehards. XD**


	3. Chapter 3: Numbuh 42x44, I presume?

**===Chapter Three: Numbuh 42x44, I presume? ===**

* * *

**/**

Outside the city, trees at the edge of the forest waved in the afternoon breeze. Not far away was a construction of steel and wooden fencing that surrounded the compound. Inside, Nigel could hear the cheers and bellows of Kerrs. Teenage Kerrs.

At the gates, there were several guards, all armed with rifles and pistols. At one side of the compound, a Kerr sentry sat patiently playing a video game on a small pad in his hands, with a rifle slung over his back. Playing a game while on duty is not exactly the best way to be a sentry, but ironically enough, he was one of the only few to be taking his work seriously.

And to be truthful, there weren't any scouting parties posted around the perimeter, and even if they had been posted, they were probably lounging underneath a tree.

Nigel and Purtal approached an alien boy, who was leaning against a tree, observing the compound with interest. Nigel already knew who the boy was.

"Numbuh 42x44, I presume?" He asked, as the boy sharply turned his head around to face them with indifference.

"And who is this?" He drawled.

Numbuh 42x44, or Atin Kal, was a 12-year old Mandalorian, a nomadic race whose lives revolve around the thrill and honor of battle. He was a round-faced humanoid half a head taller than Nigel, with short brownish hair. He also wore a form of rusted armor with teal accents.

Numbuh 20.035 said that he was a fighter, and fixer. To Nigel, he looked more like a boy who could have difficulty fixing his own suit.

"I'm Nigel Uno, Numbuh 1." Nigel explained calmly. "I am a member of the Galactic Kids Next Door. This is my assistant, Numbuh 3.29. Numbuh 20.035 has requested us to aid you in your search for his notes."

Atin then let out a heavy snort in response. "Aid? Like I need one to find his stinkin' notes. Already found the guys who did the job."

Purtal approached him and asked, "So why are you just slacking around?"

"Waiting for you guys to help me take out these fools," he said, pushing Purtal aside and motioning to the teenagers with an impudent grin crawling up on his face.

Upon hearing Atin's words, Nigel was instantly reminded why he was even here in the first place. He was now a team leader, and that means it was time for him to get to work. A schematic formed in his mind, analyzing and planning their move.

"Alright, I'll take out the sentry posted there," he said, pointing to the lone sentry. "And afterwards, you two will approach the front and wait for me to give the signal, which is when I'll attack the front guards. And afterwards, you will take out the remaining ones and we'll take the rest by surprise. Understand? Good."

* * *

/

Numbuh 1 and his two compatriots snuck to the left, facing where the sentry was sitting. From his holster, he took out a large slender pistol, called the **P.L.A.S.M.A.**

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: P.L.A.S.M.A.**_

_**Pocket**_

_**Lasergun**_

_**Automatically**_

_**Silenced**_

_**Military**_

_**Artillery**_

The P.L.A.S.M.A. is a black and silver laser pistol with a large grip and a large suppressor attached to its slender barrel. Cautiously crouching and taking aim at the sentry, Numbuh 1 squeezed the trigger, and the pistol fired a small red laser.

The pistol had hit its target, sending up a shower of sparks as the sentry toppled backwards. His rifle clattered to the floor and his pad slid off his scaly fingers. As he lay unconscious, Numbuh 1 began to scale the wall of the compound, where the now unconscious sentry lay.

"_Get into position." _He whispered to his comrades, who slinked back to the entrance of the compound. "_But do not attack until I will give the signal."_

Lying on his belly on the floor, Numbuh 1 spotted the guards at the front, who stood, or to be more accurate, swayed slightly. He also saw Numbuhs 3.26 and 42x44 taking positions behind a boulder. _Good guys_. He smiled. _Waiting for me to take the first shot. _

Taking a careful aim at the nearest guard who stood the closest to the entrance, he fired the P.L.A.S.M.A. a second time.

The guard dropped to his knees and collapsed, as his compatriots darted back in surprise, but it was too late. Numbuh 42x44 had leapt out from his hiding place and fired his own P.L.A.S.M.A. at three of the guards, taking them out effectively.

Suddenly, Numbuh 3.26 had vanished in a wisp of blue smoke, to Numbuh 1's absolute surprise. And he spotted Numbuh 3.26 appear in the same smoke, behind a pair of sentries poised behind a railway who was about to take aim at Numbuh 42x44. With quick, decisive punches, the sentries were sent tumbling silently off the railway and next to the unconscious bodies of their comrades. Numbuh 3.26 disappeared in smoke and reappeared right next to Numbuh 42x44, who spun to look at the younger operative in surprise, though he did his best not to express it.

_So, there's a lot more to Purtal than meets the eye. _Numbuh 1 thought. He reminded himself to ask more about Numbuh 3.26 once this is over.

* * *

/

Joining in the fray, the trio picked off each teenager one by one with ease. For the first time in the Galactic KND, Numbuh 1 enjoyed fighting side by side with teammates for once, as three teenagers fell to his P.L.A.S.M. hand-to-hand combat.

"Retreat! We'll be safe inside!" A teenager shrieked as several of them scurried into the gates of the interior of the compound. The steel doors snapped shut as soon as the last of them managed to get inside.

Numbuh 1 began to regard Numbuh 42x44 with newfound respect. He had strength and skill that hid underneath his rather deceiving looks of indifference and obliviousness. _Very much like Wally._ He smiled to himself. Numbuh 3.26, too, looked at him, though rather in annoyance, especially towards his rather cocky style of fighting.

"What now? They've locked themselves securely, and I can't teleport into something out of my vision." Numbuh 3.26 asked.

Numbuh 42x44 had a smirk on his face as he took out several small, bead-like balls from the satchel on his waist. They're called **B.E.A.D.S.**

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: B.E.A.D.S**_

_**Bead-sized**_

_**Explosive**_

_**And**_

_**Destructive**_

_**Stuff**_

"We can use these babies to blow open these doors. It'll be a blast." He let out a chuckle as he tossed them at the door. Within seconds, a titanic blast came from the B.E.A.D.S. Screams of pain can be heard from the other side, as a large gaping hole appeared, through which the three operatives carefully climbed through.

As they stepped over the unfortunate and unconscious bodies of the teenagers, Numbuh 42x44 chortled. "Looks like they don't seem so safe after all. They've got some loot on them, I'll bet! It'll be waste if we don't take the chance while they're out cold!"

"Are you blind or stupid?" A familiar voice called out as a holographic projection of Numbuh 20.035 appeared from Numbuh 42x44's radio on his wristwatch. Probably calling to check up on their progress. "Just in case you have forgotten, you have to find something for me!"

"Aww, why must you go and be such a spoil-sport, Cheri?" The young Mandalorian whined childishly to the projection. _It seemed so amusing as these two argue. _Numbuh 1 smiled as they continued walking.

* * *

/

"Put your hands up, and drop your weapons. And I may consider sparing you brats." A Kerr croaked out behind them. Two larger ones, both who aimed their guns at the three operatives flanked him. Behind them, lay a large, black box on the table.

"I request the same. I seek to return that box and its contents to my comrade. And I won't make this request again." Numbuh 1 warned, as he leveled his P.L.A.S.M.A. to take aim.

"Agreed." The Kerr leader responded as he aimed with his own pistol.

Suddenly, Numbuh 3.26 vanished in the same wisp of smoke and appeared behind the three Kerrs. He threw a punch at the Kerr leader's face, who stumbled to the floor, his pistol skittering away from him. At the same time, Numbuh 1 and 42x44 fired their P.L.A.S.M.A.s at the two cronies. The teenage aliens dropped their rifles and flopped to the floor, smoke wisped out from their chests.

Moving forward cautiously, Numbuh 1 pinned his foot on the Kerr leader's arm as he stretched for the pistol on the floor. The Kerr gave Numbuh 1 a baleful look, before a fist slammed into his face and knocked him unconscious.

"I hope whatever in this chest is worth it." Numbuh 3.26 commented as he lifted up the box from the table.

"Come on, now. It's just a few cronies with NERF guns. They ain't so scary or tough." Numbuh 42x44 scoffed, as he began grabbing some _credits _from the pockets of the unconscious Kerrs.

"It's not the teenagers I'm worried about, thank you." Numbuh 3.26 snorted as he gave Numbuh 42x44 a glare.

As the three made their way out of the compound, most of the Kerrs have retreated. It seems like discretion and running was a better alternative to standing and fighting. It made their job easier for them.

"Back to The Eye, then. I could use a nice drink," chimed Numbuh 42x44 cheerfully.

* * *

/

At The Eye, Numbuh 20.035 was digging through the contents of his recovered chest, seeing that every blueprint and sketch was left inside.

"My thanks, Nigel." Cheri smiled as he leaned back into his chair, satisfied that everything was in order. "Now, I can continue with my research and I can-"

Suddenly, a large belch echoed throughout the lobby of The Eye, and every guest and employee in the hotel turned their heads to glare at the source of the unsanitary and unnecessary sound.

Atin had drained his fifth mug of Space Root Beer, and could not help but let out that belch. Wiping his lip, he remained oblivious to the dozens of dark glares that faced him.

"How charming." Nigel rolled his eyes as he looked at Atin, perturbed.

"Forget about him, Nigel." Cheri sighed with a smile. "He'll grow on us in a day or two… Ok, in maybe about a month or so."

* * *

**/**

**End of Chapter Two**

* * *

/

**I hope that my acronyms were ok, although they sound suckish to me. XD I'll try and update my next chapter within a few days. And please do not hesitate to make any reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Commander

**===Chapter Four: The Commander===**

* * *

**/**

"I'm afraid I have bad news, sir." Purtal said as he walked up to Nigel.

"What is it, Purtal?" He asked.

"Numbuh 67_β _has just arrived in Colonia with some of her men, and has 'insisted' that I ought to return under her service. I made several attempts to convince her to let me remain with you, but to no avail," he said rather disappointedly.

Nigel raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Why would she do that? You were supposed to be assigned to my team under the Supreme Leader's orders."

"I'm not sure, sir. She seemed…unsurprisingly angry that I was under your wing instead of hers."

"No matter," Nigel said as he finished his mug of root beer and laid it down on the table. "We'll go and meet her and try and make a negotiation with her."

He then turned to Cheri, who was still tinkering with his new gadgets. "Cheri, you and Atin resume with your work. Me and Purtal have some unfinished business to settle."

Cheri nodded as the two walked out of the entrance of the hotel. He then turned to Atin, who had just cleared out another mug of root beer. Tossing the Mandalorian and key card, he spoke.

"Atin, here's the key card to your room. I think it's time for you to take a break." Suddenly, Cheri caught whiff of a rather foul and sweaty smell emitting from his teammate, and pinched his nose in mild disgust. "And a bath…"

* * *

/

"How did you do that trick, Purtal?" Nigel asked as the two walked across the pavement in the deeper part of the city.

"Oh, that?" Purtal responded, knowing what Nigel was referring to. "It's a natural ability that my race can use. We can teleport ourselves and together with certain objects that we have physical contact with instantaneously. We do this by a rather curious method, by displacing ourselves into an alternate dimension and shift back into our original dimension. We also have the ability of night vision and enhanced acrobatics."

"That is quite a remarkable ability to possess. And a dangerous one, too. I can see why Numbuh 67_β_ would want you in her team."

"True, but there is a certain limit to how I can teleport. For example, like I said before, I can only teleport within my vision. Not only that, my range of teleportation is limited to a maximum of five meters and cannot teleport past solid objects."

They soon found themselves in a district within the city, several GKND operatives loitering around. 67_β's _men, and Nigel wondered if he'd recognized any from his first few missions under Numbuh 67_β._

And there, they saw a rather tall teenage girl, wearing a sleek purple and black suit. She had flaming red hair, literally. On top of her crimson red head, was crackling flames, which seemed to increase in size as she approached the two of them. Her amber eyes had a look of disdain to her male subordinates, but held praises for the opposite sex.

Purtal walked forward and began to speak with the female commander. But the commander cut him off with a voice that gave him a crawling and unpleasant sensation that reminded him that some parts of the KND on Earth that he won't miss at all. But he had to commend Purtal for his bravery, not for the battle against the Kerrs earlier, but for taking the full blast of her rage.

"PURTAL! YOU STUPID, IGNORANT LITTLE SMURF! HOW DARE YOU DESERT FROM YOUR RECRUITMENT POST UNDER MY OWN COMMAND?! GIVE ME ONE GOOD REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T BEAT YOU INTO A PULP RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" The flame-haired alien girl shrieked, her hair literally flaring up. Her subordinates nearby were quick to scurry away from her wrath.

Purtal spoke in a calm and measured way, unintimidated by Numbuh 67_β _screams. "I have not deserted from my post, ma'am. I was here under the Supreme Leader's orders."

But that did not seem to impress her. Not one bit. "Oh, and I suppose that the space pigs can finally fly at last? Do not lie to me, you darn worthless male!"

Purtal gulped slightly, finally caving in under the fierce pressure of the infamous commander. Sweat began trickling down his forehead, and he frantically began wiping it off with a handkerchief.

"It's true, Onyx." Nigel stepped in just in time. "Numbuh 32.9x20 had officially given Numbuh 3.26 here permission to be under my wing."

Numbuh 67_β, _or Onyx, turned to Nigel with a jerky movement, her eyes held a look of both contempt and disbelief.

"Numbuh 1," she snarled like a feral animal, her voice filled with disdain.

"Numbuh 67_β," _Nigel replied back, his voice with just as much dispassion as his fellow operative.

"So it is _you_ who Numbuh 32.9x20 has 'granted' the use of Purtal over here. But I don't care what that teenage excuse for a 'Supreme Leader' says. I originally had the rights to keep him, and so you will not have him!"

She then placed a steel collar on Purtal's neck, and a red glow appeared from its center. "This should keep you from teleporting away, if you think smart for once."

As she stormed off with her men, dragging poor Purtal along with her, Nigel turned away and activated his wristwatch. Out from the wristwatch appeared the holographic projection of Numbuh 20.035.

"Cheri, can you send Atin to come and find me? We have some business that we must attend to." Nigel spoke through the wristwatch.

The Tuffle operative shifted uncomfortably and replied, "I'm afraid he can't sir. He seems to have dozed off on the seat and won't wake up…"

On his side, he turned to Atin Kal, who lay asleep on his seat upside down, clutching an open can of root beer, which is spilling out its contents all over the floor. His rumbling snores could be heard through the conversation.

Nigel sighed. "I suppose you'll have to do then…"

* * *

/

"What are we going to do?" Numbuh 20.035 asked.

Numbuh 1 and 20.035 were hiding around the corner, away from sight as Numbuh 67_β_, and her team were about to drag Numbuh 3.26 to the docks, where their spaceship awaits.

"We're going to steal back Numbuh 32.6 right under her nose." Numbuh smiled darkly.

"What?" exclaimed Numbuh 20.035.

"Here's the plan, you will go and distract Numbuh 67_β _and her group, and lure them away from Numbuh 3.26. And that way, I will come in and take Purtal. Got that?"

Numbuh 20.035 reluctantly nodded, before walking out from the corner and ducked behind another. And within a few seconds, he came rushing out into the open and stood in front of Numbuh 67_β_ and her men, whom abruptly stepped to a halt. They were too bemused and surprised to raise their weapons.

"Oi! Here's a present for Numbuh 67_β_! Courtesy from all boys everywhere in the universe!" He hollered before picking up a slob of dirt from the ground. With a throw that could make Numbuh 4 proud, the slob of dirt had smacked into the general direction of the group. The operatives were fast enough to turn away, but not Numbuh 67_β_, whose face that the dirt made full contact with. Purtal tried his best to hold back a chuckle.

As the dirt slid off her face, which had turned from red to purple, her hair and flared up to a foot high. "GET THAT FOOL! NOW!" She shrieked with such ferocity that bystanders immediately scurried away from the scene.

Fearfully, she and her operatives darted off to grab Numbuh 20.035, who had spun around and sprinted away as fast as he could. He turned around the corner and continued going.

It was the perfect chance, as Numbuh 3.26 was carelessly left unattended. As Numbuh 1 snapped the collar off his neck, he instead exclaimed, "Cheri just led himself into a dead end to this street. We need to rescue him from that witch, less he would want a charred body afterwards."

Numbuh 1 immediately facepalmed, and he and Numbuh 3.26 ran to follow the dead end. There, they found the operatives pinning Numbuh 20.035 to the ground, as Numbuh 67_β _furiously loomed over him.

"Enough, Onyx! Let him go! And Purtal with us." Numbuh 1 shouted out just in time.

Numbuh 20.035 shot him a grateful look, whereas Numbuh 67_β _sneered darkly. "I will not have my authority challenged, Numbuh 1."

"Neither do I." Nigel wished that Numbuh 32.9x20 were here. He would have nipped this spat in the bud, but he wasn't.

Suddenly, she flared her hair up and from her hands, emerged flames the size of bowling balls. She then let out a scream of rage as she flung them at Numbuh 1 and 3.26.

Both operatives leapt away just in time, and Numbuh 1 took out his P.L.A.S.M.A. and shot down the nearest operative, who made a futile attempt to draw his rifle. The others also raised their guns and opened fire.

Numbuh 3.26 quickly materialized at the center of the firing operatives, and with a spinning kick, K.O.'ed two of them. The last one primed her pistol at the teleporting boy, only to be sent to the dirt as Numbuh 1 fired his P.L.A.S.M.A. again.

Numbuh 67_β_ created another fireball, and was about to throw it at them when a gooey ball struck her hand that held the fireball, dousing the flames immediately.

"What—" She exclaimed in shock as she turned to where the goo was fired. She saw Numbuh 20.035, who held a rifle with a fat nozzle in his hands.

"Seems like you've got yourself in a 'sticky situation', toots." He chortled at his own joke. "This is called the **G.U.N.K.E.D."**

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: G.U.N.K.E.D.**_

_**Gooey**_

_**Unidentified**_

_**Nucleoplasm**_

_**Kinetically**_

_**Entraps**_

_**Dunces**_

He then fired off another barrage of gooey balls, all of which hit their mark. Numbuh 67_β _screamed as she collapsed to the dirt in a heap of goo from shoulder to toe. "YOU LOUSY STUPID MALE TRAITORS!" She shrieked as loud as she could, trying her best to break free from her gooey prison. "WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU THREE, YOU'D WISH YOU'D NEVER BEEN BORN!"

Ignoring her threats, the trio then walked away, where citizens gave them a wide berth. They were mud-splattered and dusted, and Numbuh 20.035 was struggling to put clean some dust from his suit. It is no wonder why they did so.

"Well…" Purtal gave a wide beam. "That was rather fun. I sincerely thank you, sir, for saving me from that girl. If you and Cheri hadn't stepped in, I don't know what I could do with my life with her hanging over me like a hawksquaggle..."

"It sure was. And thanks are not necessary for all _you_ have done for me." Nigel grinned himself. It was not everyday where he got to publically humiliate one of the most hated and feared operatives among boys in the GKND.

"I've taken a photo of it one my SpacePhone." Purtal chuckled as he took out his phone from his pocket. There, it showed photos of Numbuh 67_β _splattered with dirt, and the other with her trapped in goo. "I'm going to upload it on Spacebook. My friends back at home are never going to believe this."

/

* * *

/

**End of Chapter Four**

**/**

* * *

**I am currently drafting my fifth chapter, which is my second-to-last chapter for this story. But don't worry. this new series will not be over, I assure you guys! But take care and don't forget to review!**


	5. Chapter 5: An Acquaintance

**===Chapter Five: The Acquaintance===**

* * *

/

Finally after a good few hours of rest, four unique operatives of the most secretive childhood organization have assembled back at The Eye.

Atin, who occasionally liked to lounge around the bar in a horizontal position, had just entered the meeting room, which is the backroom, isolated from both the guests and staff. He had a large mug of foaming Root Beer Float, along with a red mark on his face from where he had been recently smacked by a girl whom he was making a pass with.

Cheri had gone back to his work. This time, he had several seeds that resembled acorns, kept in test tubes of a bluish liquid spread out across the table. To these test tubes were black electrical wirings connected to the large black box that he had been fixing on earlier. Laboring over several computer screens, he would occasionally make several gasps of elated cheers, all the while pushing away a sugar-high Atin whenever he awkwardly lurched too close.

Purtal stood at the entrance, fiddling with his SpacePhone, playing some games, one of which enables him to align different assortments of candy into rows of at least three, before those candies break down and give him points. He had casted off the burdens and shackles that Numbuh 67β had placed on him, and his old lightness of spirit had reemerged.

"Well, Atin," Nigel had pulled back a chair and sat down next to the drinking Mandalorian. "Have you got any news on the Teenagers around here?"

"Right, they're being led by a Teenage commander around these parts. He is a Cerean named Korrot-Pal-Udo." He slurred.

"What do you know of his operation?"

"He intends the expand Teenage influence in Colonia, by tearing down its forests and capturing any kid they could find. He keeps them in a secure fort down south in the city of Kron-Dew. From what I've heard, he hosts at least half a hundred Teen operatives in that fort."

"So what we need to do is to free the children from teenage captivity, and rise up against the oppressors. But we won't be able to repair the damage from the destroyed forests…" Nigel mused, placing a hand to his chin.

In response, Cheri stood up and spoke. "And that, I have the solution to that little problem." A smile formed on his lips as he clasped his hands together.

Everyone turned their attention to the Tuffle scientist, as he took out on of the test tubes from its rack. He held it up for the three to see, and explained. "Thanks to my research being recovered, I have genetically altered these seeds to reach their maximum growth rate almost instantaneously. Not only will it repair the damages the Teenagers have caused to the forests, but it will also tear down the structures of the fort once they're planted indoors."

Everyone, even the skeptical Atin, beamed in surprise to how a small chest full of blueprints could make such a discovery. Nigel knew from Cheri of his intentions, but he never expected him to accomplish such a feat that quickly. _If only he were on Earth…_ A thought came to his mind.

"What have you decided to call these seeds?" Purtal asked curiously.

"After much consideration, I have decided to bequeath these seeds as…" Cheri spoke, in a somewhat overdramatic tone. His chest puffed up slightly, and that's a feat considering his slender body. "… As the **A.R.B.O.R.E.R.**..."

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: A.R.B.O.R.E.R.**_

_**Acorn**_

_**Roots**_

_**Branch**_

_**Out with**_

_**Rocketing**_

_**Expansion**_

_**Rate**_

"A tad overdramatic and cliché if you ask me," commented Purtal. "But I suppose it sounds kind of heroic enough."

"So it's settled." Nigel stood up, hands on the table. "We gear up for tomorrow, and head for the fort in Kron-Dew. There, we will free the captives, grow the trees, and capture the leader. But first, we need to find ourselves a Kerr convoy…"

* * *

/

_The Next Day…_

Numbuh 1 and 3.26 sat on a flat rooftop overlooking one of the crossroads in the city. "Numbuh 42x44 said that everyday at 0800, a small convoy holding prisoners would be making deliveries of supplies to Kron-Dew. So she should be arriving any time soon."

And just in time, as Numbuh 1 caught glimpse of a convoy, occupied by a small squad of nine teenage Kerrs all armed with rifles and sat warily. A Kerr, whose scaly shoulders were slouched forward, was piloting the convoy.

Next to him was what surprised Numbuh 1. There, sat a young and pretty-looking blue-skinned girl with a large pair of brain tails tied with pink-colored headdress. She was a Twi'lek, who wore a dark brown shirt and pair of pants, with black boots. She sat with dignity and defiance, despite being chained by energy cuffs. In her eyes, Numbuh 1 could see that they burned with fire, a strong spirit that he had never seen in anyone before. No one except for two certain people.

His old teammate; the one who had introduced him to the Kids Next Door, the one who had changed his grades so he could enter the Kids Next Door, the one who became his second-in-command of his sector, the one whom he had appointed as new Sector Leader when he was gone.

No one except for a girl who was just as spirited in the Kids Next Door as he was, and took her job as a leader very seriously, and yet knew when to relax for a cookie break and just the right time. A girl whom he helped to loosen up at times, and ironically did the same thing for him…

"Sir," said Numbuh 3.26 by his side, prompting the earth operative, and "hadn't you better give the signal?"

Shaking away those thoughts, Numbuh cleared his throat. He put his fingers in his mouth and gave a low whistle. And suddenly, a large silver spherical casing burst out from nowhere and clattered in front of the patrol, who raised their rifles in alarm.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: S.M.O.K.E.R.**_

**Suffocating**

**Mists**

**Obscure**

**Keenly**

**Elusive**

**Recklessness**

A thick blanket of smoke erupted from the casing, enveloping the patrol. The teenagers coughed and wheezed as they tried to wave away the fumes. Fortunately for the girl next to the driver, she had anticipated the smoke coming and covered her nose and mouth with her hands.

Numbuh 1 and 3.26 had leapt down from the roof and collided into two unfortunate Kerrs like grim avenging angels. At the same time, Numbuhs 42x44 and 20.035 had burst from cover and three Kerrs fell to their pistols. There was no resistance, except for a large bulky Kerr, but even he was no match for four operatives hiding in the thick gas.

Cuffing the unconscious Kerrs with energy cuffs, the four operatives quickly stripped four Kerrs of their uniforms before putting them over themselves. The uniforms quickly shrunk to become accustomed to their new wearers, though a button comically popped out from Numbuh 42x44's collar as it shrank. They tied bandannas to their faces to obscure them from view.

Numbuh 20.035 was quick to take the driver's seat, and Numbuh 42x44 would have called shotgun, if not for the fact that the seat was occupied. So the three others moved to sit behind.

The Tuffle operative then turned his attention to the girl sitting next to him, with keen interest displayed in his eyes at the girl. The girl responded with a smug grin plastered on her flawless face. Numbuh 20.035 blushed slightly as he drove forward.

* * *

/

The group had reached the center of the fort, without raising any suspicions, hopefully. They parked the convoy near the dark, steel walls displayed with barbed wires. Teenagers patrolled back and forth, with rifles slung over their shoulders, paying the group no mind.

As they clambered out from the convoy, Numbuh 20.035 took out a small laser out from his wristwatch. He flipped a switch, and a small red laser was fired, melting away the metal casing of the energy cuffs that held the girl.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: W.R.I.S.T.P.O.I.N.T.E.R.**_

_**Wristwatch**_

_**Reveals**_

_**Inconspicuous**_

_**Spy**_

_**Tech**_

_**Piercing**_

_**Objects**_

_**Indirectly**_

_**Noiselessly**_

_**Tricking**_

_**External**_

_**Responders**_

"See," Numbuh 20.035 said as the laser had burnt through the shackles. "I'm freeing you, just as I said we would. Now can you explain who…"

But she made no response. Instead, she gave the group a smirk and winked before sprinting off and into the darkness, leaving Numbuh 20.035 speechless; with a desire to spend more time with her for some reason.

Numbuh 42x44 started to go after her, but Numbuh held up his hand to stop him. "Let her go."

"But she may blow our cover," he protested.

Numbuh 1 looked where she had been. He remembered that wink and smirk on her smug face. Those eyes, he had seen, they displayed trust. "No, she won't," Numbuh 1 said, and he casted a look in his surroundings for any guards who saw the Twi'lek girl.

"What's the plan?" Numbuh 3.26 asked.

"You and Numbuh 42x44 will wait until me and Numbuh 20.035 free the captives and escort them to the weapons room. Once that is done, you two will use the seeds that Numbuh 20.035 had created and toss them into the weak points of the fort." Numbuh 1 said as the Tuffle operative handed the Numbuh 3.26 and 42x44 the A.R.B.O.R.E.R.S.

The four soon split up, to do their assigned duties. Numbuh 20.035 walked casually towards the stockade, where the captives were held, and a guard was already shifting to block his way. But he never anticipated Numbuh 20.035 to knee him in the stomach, just as the operative extracted a key card from his pocket.

Numbuh 20.035 then used the key card and the door slid open, and disappeared inside. A few moments later, he reappeared ushering out children of many different alien species out from the stockade.

And suddenly, three Kerrs on the battlements saw him. "Hey, you! What do you think you're doing?" one of them cried out as they raised their guns.

But they never had the chance, as Numbuh 1 bounded the steps and took out his P.L.A.S.M.A. and whipped its grip across the nearest guard, who crumpled to the floor. The bald operative then fired on the remaining two, who followed suit with their friend.

Numbuh 20.035 gave Numbuh 1 thanks with a raised hand as he escorted the children to the weapons storage room, where they can be equipped to fight back against those who took them away from their families and friends.

Seeing that the rescue job was done, Numbuhs 3.26 and 42x44 took out the seeds from their pouches and scurried to find potential weak spots in the fort. Seeing the first weak point, Numbuh 3.26 chucked the seed at the gate. Within a split second, a massive tree erupted from the floor, sending Numbuh 3.26 tumbling back in surprise.

"Fantastic!" He exclaimed in amazement, gawking at the gargantuan tree in all of its towering glory.

"Why?" Numbuh 42x44 asked a bit ignorantly. "It's just a tree like the rest."

"But didn't you see how fast it grew?" Numbuh 3.26 retorted as he got back to his feet.

"Well," Numbuh 42x44 spoke as he tossed a seed at the ammunition shed. "I've never seen a tree growing before, so I don't have any idea how fast they usually grow if you ask me."

And within in minutes, massive trees burst out; smashing anything within their growth radius with their growing colossal roots and branches. Guards scurried everywhere in panic, all on high alert as throngs of angry children rushed towards them.

Apparently, it had caused such a big ruckus, that Pal-Udo appeared from his bunker, already angry. He had an elongated skull twenty centimeters high, with long black hair that travelled down to his shoulders. He had a mud-brown vest and long green pants with pistols strapped to his waist.

"Some shuteye was what I kindly requested," he bellowed in dismay. "But instead was some unknown ruckus that occurred just a few minutes later! I demand a good explanation for this—this…"

His words were cut short, as the color of his greenish-brown skin had been drained from his face. As he surveyed the fort from his bunker, all he saw was chaos. Children poured out everywhere, all armed with weapons. The same weapons that his own men had. Pal-Udo's henchmen scurried from behind him. "How could this happen? My prisoners set free?"

His henchmen clumsily primed their guns, as they all scurried down the battlements to settle the chaos. Pal-Udo frantically waved at his men: "Round up every single brat that you can find, lock them up and throw away the key card, and find those who are responsible for this! Am I understood?"

The fighting continued, as the four operatives moved through the Kerrs, all of whom were reduced to pummeling each other, unsure who was friend or foe. The unarmed children eventually retreated to the safer part of the fort, while the rest proceeded to fight.

"I've got you, imposter!" A Kerr teenager tackled the accused to he ground.

"You must be out of your tree!" The accused snapped at his comrade.

"I'm on your side! I'm on your side! I'm on your side!" A dwarfish Kerr screamed out as he ran as fast as he could away from his larger compatriot, who began firing his laser rifle at the smaller Kerr.

"Got you, you brat!" Two Kerrs grunted as they began throwing fists at each other.

And Numbuh 1 saw, the Twi'lek girl amongst those fighting, firing what he recognized as GKND 2x4 tech. She had procured a silver and black laser pistol from a discreetly tucked holster.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: C.R.O.S.S.E.R.**_

**Concealed**

**Ray-gun**

**Operationally**

**Stuns**

**Stupid**

**Elder**

**Resistance**

The C.R.O.S.S.E.R. fired off a barrage of red-colored lasers, blasting away any teenager who got too close to the girl.

Numbuh 20.035 also saw her, who gave him a subtle wink, to which his cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

* * *

/

Eventually, the fight was brief and one-sided. The teenagers were effectively subdued, either by the GKND operatives, or by themselves. At the center, cowered the teenage leader Pal-Udo, who was visibly battered and bruised by fists. A black eye was imprinted on his face, with a couple of loose teeth in his mouth. The four operatives surrounded him, already shedding their disguises.

"Korrot-Pal-Udo…" Numbuh 1 began to speak when he was suddenly cut off by another voice.

"By orders from the Galactic Kids Next Door, you're under arrest." The Twi'lek girl climbed up the bunker as she took out a pistol cube, the same type of weapon that Numbuh 1 had used when he captured Revmidor days ago.

_**Galactic Kids Next Door: H.Y.P.E.R.C.U.B.E.**_

**Hyper**

**Yields**

**Positive**

**Energy**

**Reliably**

**Capturing**

**Uncontained**

**Bullying**

**Elders**

The girl fired the blue cube, which then enveloped Pal-Udo and shrunk with him trapped inside. Tucking the cube back into the nozzle of the H.Y.P.E.R.C.U.B.E., she turned to face the four operatives before her.

"Just who are you, exactly?" Numbuh 1 asked, folding his arms in annoyance as this alien girl somehow challenged his authority over the mission. "You come here, suddenly just proclaiming yourself a GKND operative out of nowhere, and now take credit for a mission we're entrusted to?"

The Twi'lek girl grinned cooly. "Calm down, Numbuh 1. Codename's Numbuh M5, major in the Galactic KND armed forces, but call me Aaybelaa if you want. Numbuh 32.9x20 had sent me to assist you guys in this liberalization mission, just in case things get ugly or need back-up."

Numbuh 1's jaw dropped slightly, upon hearing her name. She looked and sounded way too much like Abby. Way, way, way too much.

"Well," she then turned her back to them. "It's been fun, but you guys can take a nice break back at The Eye, you deserve it. I'll call my men to return these children to their families. See ya, guys. And don't get lost."

She then walked away, leaving the four guys baffled and speechless. They shrugged their shoulders before deciding to return to the convoy and return back to The Eye for a rest. Numbuhs 20.035 and 42x44 leaned and whispered to each other.

"She's hot. And she gave me that look, if you know what I mean." Numbuh 20.035 beamed.

"Hot, yeah. But don't get too cocky. It's obvious she has her eyes on me, green-thumbs." Numbuh 42x44 retorted with a grin, elbowing his friend in the ribs.

* * *

**/**

**End of Chapter Five**

**/**

* * *

**Well, guys. That's the second last chapter of this story. But don't worry. I won't stop here permanently. I'll try and publish more and more stories for you guys to enjoy. Numbuh M5 here is also based on the one in Kroizat's story; so don't give me full credit. She's such an interesting character to use, so why not put her in my story? Anyways, don't forget to review if you have any comments.**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome to the GKND

**===Chapter Six: Welcome to the Galactic Kids Next Door…===**

* * *

**/**

_The next day…_

The four operatives have gathered around the table, in the private room of The Eye: Nigel, Cheri, Purtal and Atin. Despite a long day's rest since yesterday, he was still exhausted and drained. Small bags still formed underneath his eyes; he had not slept very well.

The thoughts and memories of his adventures back at home, back on Earth, have begun to plague him once again since his first week in the Galactic Kids Next Door. It was as if that girl, Aaybeela, had served as the trigger to the nostalgia and distress that he is currently feeling.

He sighed as he drained his mug of root beer before placing it back on the table. Not only that, he felt a hard dent to his pride, for the Supreme Leader to think they would need back-up against those teenagers… And to summon an operative that outrank Nigel, it seemed rather humiliating than assuring.

But, it felt nothing to the anger and frustration that he felt during his very last mission; his last mission with his most treasured friends. He had been passed over _that mission_ by the most egotistical, cruel, intolerable, mind-numbingly annoying twerp he had ever seen in his life. How could _she_ just do that to him? _I thought she had more trust than that…_

Nonetheless, apart from Nigel, everyone else in the room seemed relaxed, slurping flowing soda from their mugs and chatting amiably with one another. The bald Brit fumbled in his pocket, and took out a slightly faded photograph as he leaned back on his chair.

It was a photograph of him, him and his old teammates, all with smiles so bright that they could light up the darkness that Nigel felt within his heart. This photo served as a reminder—a new life for him, new lives for them, without the company of each other. He dearly missed them, and no doubt that they missed him as much, if not more.

"Putting some shape to your sentiments, Nigel?" Cheri stood over him cheerfully, a mug of soda in his hands.

"Yup, it felt all so surreal when I first joined the GKND. I felt like a fish out of water, everyone I saw were aliens, and I began to doubt whether I made the right decision…" Nigel gloomily smiled as he reached for his mug and drank from it, only to remember that it was empty.

"I can tell from that. Don't worry about it. If we make such progress in our missions, the Supreme Leader may even grant you permission to return back to Earth for visiting."

"Thanks. But how can you tell how I'm really feeling? Can you read from my emotions that well?" Nigel asked curiously.

Cheri chuckled as he shook his head. "Nah, its from your eyebags."

* * *

/

The convivial atmosphere was suddenly solemn, as Numbuh 1 stood up with the natural gleam in his eyes replaced by something altogether more serious. Everyone else had placed themselves around the table.

"Everyone, I believe it his time to welcome Numbuh 3.26 into our fold." Numbuh 1 then motioned to the blue-skinned boy, whose eyes lit up upon those words.

"He has sincerely proven himself to be a devoted operative—to have served us without question since the day under my wing. With that, he shall share our knowledge, and reap all the benefits of such a privilege."

"Truth!" said Numbuh 20.035.

"Hear, hear!" chimed Numbuh 42x44.

"Excellent," Numbuh 1 said as he motioned to Numbuh 3.26, who stepped closer.

Numbuh 1 realized how he had missed his role as a leader and mentor. Taught by the bravest operatives that he learned to respect: Chad, Abby, his own father, and just two months ago, Briggs, who seemed even wiser than the rest.

Seeing Purtal in front of him, and teaching everything that he could to a new operative, he wondered if all of his mentors had felt the same way: proud, wise and serene.

Numbuh 1 spoke, "Do you swear to uphold the principles of the Galactic Kids Next Door, to battle adult tyranny and for the rights of children everywhere in the universe?"

"I do."

"And never reveal the nature of our work to those unworthy of its existence?"

"I do."

"And do you follow all of this to the very end, even during snack breaks, whatever the cost?"

"Cross my heart, and hope to die." Numbuh 3.26 emphasized his words as he made a cross sign with his fingers on his chest.

Numbuh 1 then took out a small golden tube with several keys on it, and held it out to Numbuh 3.26. "Then we welcome you into our fold, brother. Now, insert your genetic material into the tube, which will then link to the GKND C.O.D.E, -M.O.D.U.L.E. back in the GKND treehouse."

Knowing what to do, the blue-skinned operative then stuck his finger into his nose, and extracted a booger. He then placed his finger into the hole of the tube, as a glittering light enveloped the room.

Suddenly, a holographic cool-sounding voice called out. "_Genetic material accepted. Purtal Agner, A.K.A. Numbuh 3.26, you are hereby an official member of the Galactic Kids Next Door. And now, Numbuh 1, the GKND Interplanetary Council has decreed you Team Leader under the Operatives Numbuh 20.035, Numbuh 3.26 and Numbuh 42x44."_

Four gold rings popped out from the tube and hovered. Each ring had the coat of arms of the GKND: the GKND treehouse, with a large rifle on the right, and a thumbs-up on the left.

"_These top secret decoder rings will be given to each of you, to signify your unfaltering allegiance as a team to the Galactic Kids Next Door. Numbuh 1 please say the creed of Team Leaders as these rings are granted in each of your care…"_

Everyone stood silently as they proffered their hands. The first ring floated before hovering towards Numbuh 1, sliding into his ring finger, as the operative recited the creed.

"Mark and remember our purpose. To guide all young souls to the light of childhood." The second ring slid into Numbuh 20.035's finger.

"To guide all young desires, so their childhood dreams could be fulfilled." The third ring slid into Numbuh 42x44's finger.

"To guide all young minds to a safe yet rebellious thought." The final ring slid into Numbuh 3.26's finger.

The light from the gold tube died out, as Nigel tucked it back into his pocket. "By the decree of the Galactic Kids Next Door, our work has begun." Nigel smiled. _Our Team is complete._

* * *

_/_

_**END**_

* * *

_**/**_

**Well, that was quite the finish to this story. I will begin working on a special story, which will be a sequel to this one. And I'm sure many fans would enjoy it. But it's a secret, so no hints. Please feel free to review my story, and spread the KND love to all your friends. Stay Young!**


End file.
